


渎神

by Vulpecula_030



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, ff14 - Freeform, 喵阿尔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpecula_030/pseuds/Vulpecula_030
Summary: 伊修加德今夜晴，行路不必点灯。





	渎神

**Author's Note:**

> -起因是某禽类朋友的点梗  
-大量私设  
-大概ooc  
-新手司机警告

伊修加德今夜晴，行路不必点灯。

出门前，阿尔菲诺为自己披上了掩人耳目的宽大斗篷，并戴上了兜帽。

不出意外的话，今晚会是他最后一次找瓦瑟主教告解。过了今晚，就让瓦瑟这个道貌岸然的混蛋进牢里做他的教皇梦去吧。阿尔菲诺如此想着。

————

“阿尔菲诺少爷，我想我们这次谈话一定会十分顺利……希望我们能坦诚相谈。”

埃斯蒂尼安蹲伏在暗处，凝神听着远处的谈话。

他的潜入没有惊动任何人。瓦瑟虽然足够警惕，但他的手下实在差劲得可以。

如果他没有听错的话，这应该是他偷偷跟来暗中护卫小少爷的最后一次。这让他松了口气，一连听了几次冗长的讨价还价和拉锯试探，他实在有些不耐烦。

他不知道自己为什么要瞒着所有人私下跟来保护阿尔菲诺。或许因为他们曾并肩作战，或许因为白发的精灵少年像他早逝的弟弟，又或许他本来就找不好表达友善的方式，但他觉得亲自动手令自己安心。

“唔——！”突然拔高又突然止住的声音中断了埃斯蒂尼安散乱的思绪，借着长椅的掩护，他矮着身子飞速向着神像的方向移动。

“可惜了，阿尔菲诺少爷您掩藏得还是不够好……”埃斯蒂尼安进入随时能够给予营救的距离，停了下来。

“……谁能知道莱韦耶勒尔家的大少爷其实是一个omega？”

话音刚落，埃斯蒂尼安被汹涌扩散的信息素一扑，差点没有控制住自己的身形。

虽然不是伊修加德人士，阿尔菲诺的信息素却十分有雪国气息，让人联想起蜿蜒在巍峨雪山中的溪流，它舐过冰冷的山石，淌过无人的荒原，终于来到身前，隐秘，而又……令人惊喜。

恶劣地想要占有，不问缘由。埃斯蒂尼安感到自己在信息素野蛮的吸引下有些难以自控，浑身躁动，事态发展的方向十分脱轨。

“您惊疑又无法自已的神情真是可爱……和以往几次的一本正经一样可爱。聪明如您，不觉得今天服下的抑制药味道有些奇怪吗？”主教的尾音十分愉悦，伴着窸窸窣窣的可疑声音，“神悲悯她的羊羔，我的小信徒。”

听到这里，埃斯蒂尼安不再犹豫，身形暴起，掠向背对着他的瓦瑟。主教只来得及略一偏头，就被埃斯蒂尼安一把按住了嘴然后一掌劈晕，人事不省。他用随身携带的绳子把主教捆在椅腿上，然后走向阿尔菲诺。

少年蜷在长椅上，似乎正在拼命压抑自己的冲动，方才几句话的功夫，他宽大的外袍已经被解开扒掉，皱在他身下。里头是他惯常穿的蓝白贴身服装，外套已经掀开，类似裙装的贴身上装被粗鲁地撸到了腹部，露出底裤。少年的腰线走着情欲的弧度，暴露在龙骑士眼前，他抿一抿唇，别过了眼神，伸手拽住衣边往下胡乱拉了拉，平素握枪的手竟然有些不稳。

“埃斯……啊……”阿尔菲诺的眼神已经有些失焦，白皙的面庞已潮红一片，一直烧到耳尖，没喊完埃斯蒂尼安的名字，声音便颤抖得无法继续，反而发出一声呻吟。他用最后的骄傲死守着自己的理智，虽然对自己被埃斯蒂尼安救下感到庆幸，但想到自己此刻缩在神像脚下，在并肩作战的友人面前发情，强烈的羞耻感笼罩周身，他闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇，决意硬扛过去。

埃斯蒂尼安感觉自己浑身僵硬。方才阿尔菲诺止不住颤的几个字喊得他太阳穴暴跳，清甜香的气息在他周围氤氲肆虐，他从未想过自己会对眼前的人起生理反应，但现在他实在没有多余的力气考虑事情怎么会变成现在这样。这儿绑着一个瓦瑟，外头有一些不知数目的鱼虾，居然还有个天杀的omega在自己眼前发情，自己的A生真他妈艰难。

月光越过教堂瑰丽的花窗照在阿尔菲诺脸上，平日矜贵的少爷已经咬破了自己的嘴唇，自己的呼吸也止不住地粗重不堪。事已至此，埃斯蒂尼安终于往前踏了半步，解开自己的袍子铺到地上，而后动作不再滞涩，俯身连人带袍子抱起阿尔菲诺。

埃斯蒂尼安本打算把阿尔菲诺挪个位置放到地上，不料怀里的精灵忽然伸手抱住了他的脖子，头发在他颈间一蹭，随后却传出一句：“放……放我下去……”

啧。虽然明摆着口是身非，但阿尔菲诺嘴硬抗拒的样子还是让他有些微妙的不爽。没有回应阿尔菲诺，他沉默着放下他，解起自己的和他的衣物。

欲望不会作伪，即便背德。

“埃斯……你……呃啊……”阿尔菲诺抬起手在他胸前按了一下，十分软弱无力，反而让他的动作更加急促。他俯身按住少年的下巴，在他耳边低声说出一句：“别说了……满足你。”

埃斯蒂尼安在少年耳颈相接的部位亲吻舔舐，粗重的鼻息扑在颈间，他感到阿尔菲诺体温有些上升，身体迫不及待地要迎合他，嘴上也不再反抗，维持着羞耻的缄默。

不够，不够。想要他亲口承认，在伊修加德大圣堂的神像跟前，口口声声，就像信徒羞惭却最虔诚的告解。

“我要你为我而叫，要你为我而颤抖，我要你的目光……只为我灼烧。”继续舔咬着，他的请求喑哑却不容置疑，埃斯蒂尼安放出自己的信息素与少年的相交缠，他的手掀开阿尔菲诺上衣的一角，抚上他的腰际并来回游走，所过之处热烫颤栗，他亲吻少年的眼睛，眼睫拂过嘴唇， “而我，苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安，余生只为你服务。”

阿尔菲诺的手穿过埃斯蒂尼安散落的银色长发扣住了他的背，腿也按捺不住地撩上了他的腿，口中的“不”被零乱的嗯啊取代，随后又被埃斯蒂尼安亲口堵住。少年的嘴唇十分柔软，安抚克制的吻在情欲的晕染下变得贪婪而粗暴，摩擦、深入、吸吮，浓郁的信息素和嘴唇上的血腥味融在一起，纠缠不清，不知餍足。

少年的裤袜只到大腿，便被上衣盖住，此刻却方便了埃斯蒂尼安，养尊处优的少爷腿意外的修长紧实，被他分开，又盘住了他的腰。他跪坐在中间，一只手沿小腿游移到了大腿，拇指时轻时重地打着旋儿，少年回应的喘息和叫声被他悉数吞下。

他的手停止了动作，随后一把扯下了阿尔菲诺的最后防线，没空细细欣赏，埃斯蒂尼安伸出一根手指缓缓插进了穴口。

“唔……！”少年弓起身，即便已经分泌了大量自体润滑液，异物进入穴口的感觉还是让他本能地夹紧了埃斯蒂尼安的腰。埃斯蒂尼安的手指贴着肉壁缓慢抽插，逐渐扩张，隐秘部位受到侵犯的不适与内心深处对更多快感的渴望交叉在一起，阿尔菲诺的指甲掐住了他的背。

小家伙该剪指甲了。

脑内很不合时宜地闪过一个念头，旋即又被本能占据，埃斯蒂尼安配合手指的动作低头吻了一会儿阿尔菲诺的颈间，随后抬起了头，手指也退出了少年体内。

阿尔菲诺呜咽了一声，竟然随着他的动作挺起了身。埃斯蒂尼安一手扶住少年的背，另一手从大腿往上，揉了一把柔软有弹性的臀肉，托住了腰。他变换了一下姿势，半抱住蹭向他的少年，终于又开口问了一句：“疼就咬，不要叫，知道了吗，少爷？”

“……嗯……”怀中人把下巴搭在了他的肩上，嗯了一声，应承得似乎在求欢。

听到阿尔菲诺这声服软，埃斯蒂尼安十分受用地发出一声轻笑，扯下长裤，缓缓把早已充血粗大的性器推入少年体内。少年吃痛，穴口一缩，他的性器被牢牢吸紧，强烈的快感如潮涌来，但几乎是同时阿尔菲诺一口咬住了他的左肩，果然十分听话。

“小阿尔菲诺，你这牙口可还行，”埃斯蒂尼安吸了一口气，轻轻吻去阿尔菲诺眼角因疼痛涌出的泪水，依旧扶着阿尔菲诺的腰臀，开始缓慢抽插，靠近他的耳边低声说了句，“操你。”

抽插的速度逐渐加快，起先的不适很快被快感代替，阿尔菲诺的意识游离在清醒和迷糊的边缘，唯有埃斯蒂尼安之前的低语上达天听，上涌的呻吟爬升至喉部即告湮灭，唯有信息素依旧在空气中激烈交缠。

“呃啊……”阿尔菲诺终于控制不住低喊了一声，埃斯蒂尼安用力一顶，直抵最深处，抱紧了有些瘫软的少年。

他实在很想多干一会儿，但现下这情况实在有些不合时宜。贪心不足蛇吞象，等回头的。

————

身为正牌的神殿骑士，渎神的勾当到底还是干了，尊贵的小少爷也被自己上了。十二神在上，好在自己的道德感向来不强，但即便如此，在那种情况下突然和一直以来并肩作战的战友建立了超乎寻常的关系，还是让埃斯蒂尼安有些无所适从。

尤其是那位小少爷恢复后对自己闭门谢客了三天，他日日登门拜访日日吃闭门羹，又拉不下脸辗转去问别人。

他今天依旧走到门口敲了敲门。

门内没有回应，他叹了口气，拉下铠甲面罩，转身想走。

“我想了……很久。”门内突然传来少年清亮的嗓音，只是语气有些闷闷。埃斯蒂尼安止住脚步，望着门板。

“……从水晶义勇队到乌尔达哈，再到现在，很多事都没有做成，我……但这次的事……”

一向善辩的少年此刻有些慌不择言，埃斯蒂尼安莫名也有些慌张，像是在等待什么结果。里面突然失去了声音，他杵了一会儿，沉默着叹了口气，决定再让少年静一静，再次准备离开。

此时，门开了。

埃斯蒂尼安一回头，刚要拉上面罩，一只手按住了他的手。少年的脸似乎有些红，踮起脚尖，隔着面罩给了他一个吻。

“那天说的……只为我……算数吗？”少年微仰着头，湛蓝的眼睛望向他。

他愣住，忽然展颜一笑，反握住少年的手，推上了面罩，低头回吻了一下他的眼睛。

“算数，我的小阿尔菲诺。”

——End——


End file.
